


Devildice Drabbles

by TrashyLittleThing



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Axle is just an oc, Dominic is my version of King Dice but hes thiccer and nicer here, Hurt/Comfort, Lucas is my version of the devil but with Fluffy Brown Hair, Lucas is the son of lucifer so he isnt 'the devil' but hes close enough, M/M, TW alcoholism, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyLittleThing/pseuds/TrashyLittleThing
Summary: Enjoy these stupid idiots.Yes, we have an alcoholic Scottish demon and his poor friends trying to fix him, but he gets okay!





	Devildice Drabbles

Lucas strolled through the road, unsure where to go or what to do. He walked, hoping to stumble home, but he saw something.  
He hid behind the corner, peaking around, only to see Dominic and his new partner. His ears flattened, seeing how happy they both looked.  
He saw them walk into a bar, and he followed. He needed a drink, anyway. He heard their laughter and saw their broad smiles.  
He smiled weakly, seeing him happy was what he wanted, but this hurt him inside, truly a bittersweet feeling. Dominic had loved him, once upon a time, and they would laugh and smile, but only half as much as they seemed to do. Quickly, he got a drink, Cognac to be precise, and sent a bottle of rich wine over to the table that Dom and the others sat at.  
Dom’s boyfriend left, and he sighed in relief. The pressure was too much, and to top it off, he had to wear sunglasses to cover his black eye, since makeup wasn’t working. Suddenly, a waitress came and gave the table a beautiful bottle of red wine. “but we didn’t--” Dom began, but the waitress smiled,.  
“Courtesy of the man in the corner of the room. He left a note with it for you to read.” She smiled, leaving the table behind. Dom opened the note, expecting ‘nice ass’ or something else vulgar or tasteless, but it wasn’t.  
It read “you look happier. Here’s my congratulations for finding someone better than me - Lu”  
Dom’s eyes widened and he noticed the man in the corner. He had his hood up, but the horns were visible. “oh, Lucas--” he began, this time cut off by his boyfriend, Ivory.  
“And who the hell bought this!?” The man cried. “Was it you, skank?” Ivory growled, turning to Dom and grabbing his shirt.  
Seeing this, Lucas got out of his seat, almost like he was ready to defend if need be. ‘how dare you call someone as good as him a skank. I dare you to keep going, you monster’ he thought, walking towards the table while keeping in the crowd  
“you daring to waste my money!? I said I wouldn’t do this in public, but I will!” and with that, Ivory smacked Dominic in the face, hard enough to knock him to the ground. The room gasped, and Ivory went for another hit, but a large, clawed hand held him back. It wasn’t the bar’s security, nor was it the police, but some Demon.  
“And who are you?” Ivory snarled. Lucas strengthened his grip, and people thought they heard a crack. Ivory screamed, using his free hand to tug his arm and trying to kick with his legs. ‘pathetic’ Lucas thought as he strengthened his hold on the man’s wrist  
“Th ’names Lucas. I’m the person who sent the wine over, because I thought my friend was in a good and healthy relationship, but I guess I was wrong about that” Lucas snapped, tightening his hold on Ivory’s wrist. People heard the crack, and gasped. Ivory screamed, feeling pain quickly erupt from his now broken wrist, and he tried to fight.  
“Leave this place and leave that man ALONE!” screamed the demon, throwing Ivory’s hand away and properly breaking it. Ivory did as he was told, but he screamed in pain when he fell and cried in agony as he left.  
Lucas went to Dominic and asked if he was alright. “I’m fine…” Dom muttered, feeling his body be lifted as Lucas scooped him up before setting him down to stand  
“I just… I just wanna go home…” Dominic sighed, leaning against his friend. “consider it done” Lucas said, smiling as he took his friend into his arms and teleported home.  
Once at Lucas’ apartment, Dom was thrown into bed and Lucas went to look for some painkillers, frozen peas, and something to drink. He sighed, realising how bad his reliance for the stuff had gotten, but he really needed a drink after tonight, addiction craving or not.  
He returned to the room about ten minutes later with painkillers and a bag of frozen peas for his guest’s eye and face. Then he grabbed a bottle of something strong from beside his bed and poured himself a glass.  
Dominic watched Lucas pour the dark amber liquid into a glass and take a swig. He sighed, watching it slip down his throat quickly and his face contort from the burn. Dom knew that Lucas may have had a problem, but he really couldn’t blame him after what had transpired twenty minutes ago.  
After about two hours, Dom had taken the peas off of his face before they did more harm than help and went to find his host to make sure he wasn’t drunk again. What he found was Lucas on the couch, Axle trying to make him move, and about two empty bottles next to him, held tight by Lucas while Axle fought the bottles from his cousin’s iron-like grip.  
“Lucas, come on, you’re really drunk, and you need to—oh, hey Dominic. Sorry you have to see this, Lucas told me what happened at the bar, are you okay?” Axle responded, trying to make the drunken furball move to no avail. Lucas wore a goofy smile and a drunken blush. His tail had the properties of a cooked noodle, and he was almost melting into the velvet cushions.  
“Lucas, are you alright?” Dom asked, unsure of his answer. The demon’s ears perked up and he looked up with a grin.  
“yeeaahh, now tha’ yer here~” Lucas slurred in his native slang. Axle and Dom made eye-contact and rolled their eyes in unison. Axle headed into another room, probably to get a blanket for him or a slipper to smack Lucas with the next morning. Maybe both. Definitely both.  
“yah ken, babe, ah still hink yer awffa braw” Lucas droned, his goofy smile widening. Dominic could barely understand any of this. He sighed, sitting on a spot on the couch he moved Lucas from. Lucas reacted by plonking his head on Dominic’s lap, smiling and giggling into his generous thighs in drunken stupor.  
After half an hour of calming the drunk devil, Lucas was fast asleep on Dom’s lap. Dom smiled tiredly, stroking his fingers through his hair to soothe him and help him rest. But not before a drunken demon riddled off a lot of things. Things that made Dominic think, made him remember and reminisce.  
Dom didn’t listen to his political gripes, rolled his eyes at him complaining about his boss, but his jaw hung slack when Lucas began talking sweet about him. He seemed to act almost sober, acting so sweetly smitten and talking about all times he and Dom were alone and young and in love. “Lucas…” he sighed when the taller man began to gush about how he still felt about his friend.  
Lucas fell asleep after some more babbling, and Dom stayed with him that night. Dom kept his companion’s head on his lap, running his fingers through his hair softly. The hair eventually caught on the small promise ring on his finger. The one Lucas had given him. The one he had religiously wore for years and years, until his now-ex threatened to break the small ring if he wore it again.  
Dom sighed, giving Lucas a soft kiss on the forehead. “you’ll enjoy this in the morning, Lucas…” he laughed, knowing Lucas’ track record with hangovers…  
The next morning, Lucas awoke with a thumping headache. But something was different. He was in his own bed, yes, but there was something different. He turned around, only to see Dominic sitting on the bed next to him. The covers had been moved, like Dom had slept there.  
“Oh, you’re awake. Morning, Lucas” Dom cooed as Lucas shuffled around. “wake up, I made you some breakfast and came through to give you some painkillers.” He continued, scratching Lucas softly behind the ear. Lucas quietly purred to this sensation, resting his head on those push thighs before him. “what… happened?” Lucas managed to groan a question to the die. “well, let’s see… how far back do you remember?” Dom asked.  
“Things got fuzzy after I broke your boyfriend’s wrist… sorry about that, by the way.” Lucas replied, only to hear a laugh.  
“Lucas, I’m not annoyed with that, hell, I’m DELIGHTED!” Dom laughed, to the confusion of Lucas. “but… but you an him were—”  
“me and him are over, we should have been over months ago. He wasn’t exactly a good partner, if my eye was any indicator to you.” Dom interrupted. Lucas’ memories of the bar came back, and Lucas couldn’t help but growl at that name.  
“… Ivory…” he snarled, balling his fist up under the blankets.  
Lucas then kicked the covers off and ran to the bathroom. Dom sighed and went into the kitchen to finish making the pancakes and coffee while Lucas was busy doing his hair and making himself look less hungover.  
After the pancakes were finished, the delicious smell drifted through the small apartment, alerting the other two residents. Axle wandered through, hair in a towel and body in a dressing gown after the shower he took. Both of the drunk man’s babysitters looked tired, Lucas saw, and he slowly came out of the other bathroom to the pair.  
“morning, sleeping beauty, how was your night?” Axle teased, trying not to sound too mean. Lucas’ ears flattened against his head, a little embarrassed and humiliated. Dom turned around, placing a plate of stacked pancakes on the table.  
“got any jam or lemon or Nutella?” Dom asked, rifling through a messy cupboard. Lucas shrugged, but Axle nodded and pointed to a lower cabinet.  
“keep it away from Lucas, he eats it with a spoon at 3am if you’re not careful” He explained.  
That was the last straw. Lucas took a pancake, shoved it in his jaw and went to get dressed for work. Dominic noticed how Axle was acting and pulled him aside.  
“You watch it, poor guy’s trying to fix his issue, but you keep putting him down for things he can’t control, like when he’s off his head drunk! So, you shut your mouth if you ain’t got anything encouraging to say to him, don’t say it—he’s already ashamed of himself!” Dominic scolded, sounding more than a little bit like his mother.  
Axle was annoyed about Dominic defending the behaviour they saw last night, but he really didn’t know what to do or how to act. He’d never dealt with a problem like it, never really encountered it and sure as hell didn’t know how to get him to stop or go to Alcoholics Anonymous for more than one time. Well, he certainly had it rough, with a high tolerance for alcohol and a debt eating away at their savings, it was no wonder Axle was annoyed with him. But one comment made him think.  
“Maybe if you were there for him sooner, he wouldn’t have turned to something like alcohol to deal with his problems! If you had talked to him about his OBVIOUS mental issues, we might not be here! You and Lucas might not be up to your eyeballs in debt and late rent payments!” Dominic screamed, showing no mercy.  
Axle was taken aback. Depression? He was perceptive, yes, but Lucas could probably hide that very well. He had practice hiding big things. Now that he thought about it, he should have noticed the red flags. Oh gosh, he felt bad.  
“And so, what if I didn’t?! it doesn’t excuse him now!” Axle yelled back, not in control. ‘what are you saying!? stop screaming at him, he’s right!’ he yelled internally as he continued to yell at the shorter man.  
“If he really IS depressed or whatever, it wouldn’t matter! He’s up to his neck in debt from this, and I don’t know how much longer I can take it – his work pays well, but most days he can’t even get out of bed from how hungover he is, and he does nothing! So, what do I have to do? MY job pays the bills, the rent, HIS debt payments, and he contributes FUCK ALL!” he screamed. ‘Stop it! he might hear you!’ Axle’s inner voice yelled, and this eventually shut him up. But not before he took a large dump of how useless his cousin was and how boring and tiring it was to look after him.  
Lucas emerged, looking really bad. His work uniform, a smart suit, looked larger around the wrists than usual. Dom went over to him and Lucas jerked his arms back, to behind him. Almost like he was trying to hide them.  
Axle notice this red flag. He went up behind Lucas and grabbed his upper arm, pinning him in place. “hey, what’re you doing!?” Lucas snarled, teeth bore and angry. Axle moved his sleeve up to reveal thick bandages. Axle’s eyes widened when he saw them, but he didn’t make a sound. He simply said, “that’s it, you’re saying here and you’re explaining these, Mister!”  
Lucas called in sick, and changed into a long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, still hiding his arms. Axle asked him to take the shirt off. Lucas refused, sounding almost aggressive about it. “Why won’t you take it off? I just want to check something I hope I’m wrong about” Axle demanded Lucas remove the shirt.  
Lucas looked up at him with dull, unfeeling eyes. “I know what you’re thinking… You’re not wrong, but I don’t care what you think about it. I heard everything you had to say about me, and I get it, I’m a huge burden you want get rid of, so I tried to ‘get rid of myself’, so to speak… It wasn’t working quick enough, so I bound them to hide them.” he said, his eyes dull and looking Axle directly in the eyes. Axle thought his eyes looked half dead, and when Lucas spoke about what he had said, he felt glass shatter in his mind.  
Axle had no words. He took the arm and rolled up the sleeve, finding bandages with some blood seeping through. He looked up, but his cousin’s face showed no emotion, no life, no feeling. He was like a blank slate, nothing to see, and this was horrid for Axle to see. His younger cousin, who had always looked up to him, had heard what he said in blind anger and tried to end it all. The other wrist was the same, and he stared in disbelief, then sadness, then overwhelming guilt.  
Axle hugged him, and Lucas took a moment to hug back. His arms hurt, but if he didn’t hug back it would look worse. Dom was staring on in horror as the whole thing played out, but then he got an idea. Their neighbour, who he had met on the way to their home a few days prior, was a nurse in the nearby hospital, so he went to the phone and called him.  
“yeah, don’t ask, just grab the sewing kit and get over here – it’s not very good” Dom explained, panicked while Axle talked to Lucas. “I’ll be there in about half an hour, what’s happened?” the kind man asked. Dom said, “you’ll understand later – its Lucas”, that was all he needed to hear “I will be there in approximately five minutes” and then he hung up.  
As promised, he was there in 5 minutes.  
Lucas swore into a leather belt held in his mouth as the slashes were cleaned and sewn up. His tail beat against the bed violently, and Dominic held his other hand. Axle stared in utter horror at how deep the cuts were and seeing scars of old ones among the new ones made him feel sick. The nurse said if they were any deeper, he’d have hit a large vein and he would have bled out quickly.  
Axle couldn’t help it anymore. He went over to the bed and knelt on the floor to be eye-level with the other demon. Lucas’ eyes were watering, he was in agony, but he looked up and saw a face he deemed comforting. Axle wiped the tears away and hugged his face while the nurse cleaned the blood with alcohol, which stung quite badly.  
After this, the nurse had to sedate him with painkillers to take his blood for testing.  
After a while, Lucas awoke.  
“Morning, sleepyhead, did you enjoy your nap?” Dom cooed, as if to a child. Lucas nodded, moving into Dom’s arms for a hug. Dom held the small demon, scratching him in juuust the right place.  
He began to purr. He felt so relaxed, he really was grateful his friends knew how he liked to be pet.  
When he was a bit more awake, Lucas found a voicemail waiting for him from his boss. “sorry about this, but we’re having to let you go—last time you called in ‘sick’, you just walked around with nothing wrong with you, and that was your last warning. Sorry, but you’re fired” was what played.  
Lucas just shrugged and went to his cabinet for a bottle of something. Axle smashed the bottle on the ground, smacking it out of his hand. Lucas looked between the broken bottle of Buckfast and his cousin, realising this was his first time Axle physically stopped him from having a drink. For the next week, Axle and Dom slowly pried the bottles from Lucas, trying to get him to slow his drinking.  
Lucas would never say it out loud, but he was extremely grateful for this.

//

Lucas was almost a month sober, and Axle was silently screaming in delight at this. While he hadn’t worked for three months, he was looking for full time jobs and he had found a small weekend job  
Axle didn’t know what he did, but he always brought home money, which he put into savings for his debt.  
Dom and Axle decided to follow Lucas to work one Saturday, only to see him go into a bar. Axle was ready to start screaming at him, but Dom stopped him. He saw him go around the staff entrance, and hand the bouncer a pass.  
They went inside, and they saw a stage with a guitar to the side. Lucas wasn’t anywhere to be seen yet, but they knew what he was doing.  
Soon enough, the two saw Lucas walk onto the stage to the whoops and cheers of the crowd. Lucas simply smiled and sat on the stool while grabbing the instrument to his right.  
“okay, okay, settle down. Tonight’s a big night for me, because today marks me being one month sober--” he was cut off by louder cheering and congratulations from his friends and the crowd. He laughed, trying to calm them down.  
“but it also marks three months since I helped a friend of mine out of a tough relationship. Some of you may remember when I assaulted a guy in here after he punched his boyfriend, and for that I say UP YOURS, IVORY!” he beamed, to the screaming cries of the crowd. Many of them did remember and were always wondering quite what happened.  
“I was in here before then, and while sitting in the corner, moping, I wrote a song about how they looked happier than when I was with my friend. Anyone interested in hearing it?” he asked. After a few cries of ‘yes’, he told them to shut up.  
He began to strum.  
Axle hadn’t seen him play guitar since high school graduation, almost 8 years ago.  
“walking down 29 through the park… I saw you in another’s arms… for 8 whole years, we’ve been apart, but you look happier, you do…” He began, and Dom was already aware that this song was for him.  
“saw you go in my favourite bar. He said something to make you laugh, and I saw that both your smiled were twice as wide as ours were, you look happier… you do”  
Lucas continued to sing while strumming the old guitar softly. Once he finished, the bar went up in applause and cheering. 

Dom felt himself wanting to respond. He stood up, taking down the hood of his hoodie. Lucas spotted him and cocked his head to the side. ‘they don’t know I work here, do they?’ he thought, confused.

“walking down here past the park, you saw me trapped in a monster’s arms. 8 long years we’ve been apart, but I was happier with you… you saw us go into a bar. He made a bad joke, I faked a laugh. I know that our smiles felt twice as wrong as ours were, and I was happier with you.” Dom sang, keeping with the tune of what Lucas had sang.  
Lucas stood up, noticing his friend and cousin at the back of the room, and his jaw dropped as Dominic sang. This man truly had the voice of a siren, and he sang softly as he walked towards the small stage.  
//  
They didn’t quite remember what happened the rest of that night, but they did wake up in the same bed, quite naked, so they took a guess at what happened to them afterwards.  
Lucas and Dom knew they hadn’t had anything to drink, but for some reason, they didn’t remember anything after Dom had responded to the song.  
Axle was in the corner, giggling to himself.  
“Axle, what happened?” Lucas asked. Axle just looked at him in all his naked glory and laughed harder.  
“you two went home after the bar hit the speakers and I came home to you two cuddling and watching Moomin Valley and you were both crying over Ninny and the song at the end. I don’t know if you had sex, but you’re both butt-ass naked so I think you might have smashed” Axle replied, shoving a piece of an orange into his mouth. Lucas could do nothing but to scream into his pillow. Axle couldn’t tell if it was delight, anger or embarrassment, but it was the shriek of victory.  
Let’s just say, Lucas was a happy man.  
Dom woke up, and the first thing the thought was “why am I naked in Lucas’ bed?”  
Lucas was laughing into a pillow, Axle was Not Giving A Fuck and he felt frankly exposed.  
Dom simply cuddled into Lucas’ side, smiling as he felt the warm fur against his skin. He grinned, knotting his legs around Lucas’ legs, restricting the latter’s movement. Lucas felt this, and simply cuddled back like they used to do in their youth. Yes, back in the days when it was those two against Dom’s extremely Christian father and Lucas’ extremely homophobic one. Back then, where they’d sneak off to see each other at the darkest time of night and hang out until the crack of dawn or until someone got tired of their ‘Shenanigans’ and had to go home late at night, making sure to awake nobody in the house. This was easier said than done, in most cases.  
And even then, they saw the other at school and were great friends before they became a couple.

For the next week, the two grew closer by the day, eventually resulting in something that they thought was lost. Each day, they learned more and grew closer and closer.  
That Saturday, they went to the park next to their apartment block. In there, they talked about the past, and how much they had actually missed the other when Dominic moved away.  
That night, they shared their first kiss in eight years. It felt new, yet old and knowledgeable. Something that had just came into bloom after years of having bare, dead branches. Innocent and naïve yet experienced and matured. No longer was it puppy, high school sweetheart love, but more grown up and less childish.  
That night, they went into the same bedroom and put a sock on the door to alert Axle and his guests about the goings-on in that room. Noises were heard, boys were rutting, squeaks were made, and moans were erupting from that room. All that Axle could do to assure this wasn’t a nightly thing to the possible new roommate was speak.  
“trust me, those two do love each other but this isn’t gonna happen every night. They’ve known each other since high school and missed each other for eight years. it’s been almost four months since they met again, and there together again” Axle explained to the poor man he was showing around the apartment.

The noises eventually stopped, but they made the poor man leave early and refuse to return.

Lucas came out with the smuggest look on his face, and Dom came out in Lucas' shirt. The bite mark on his shoulder was only barely hidden by the shirt, but nobody mentioned it. or the bruises on his creamy pale thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't finished yet, but it's what I've got so far


End file.
